Perfect Edition Season 1 Volume 4
Perfect Edition Season 1 Volume 4 is the fourth Perfect Edition book released by the Prince of Tennis franchise. Most of there content is a few covers, stickers, and extras. Notes *The cover features Eiji. There is no one underneath the sticker. *The inside cover features Oishi! *The wrap around cover features Kamio and Shinji. *The color page features Kikumaru and Oishi pe s1 v4.png|Manga Cover inside cover s1 v4.png|Inside Cover wrap around cover s1 v4.png|Wrap Around Cover color page s1 v4.png|Color Page Extras Ano Koro no Oujisama - The Princes From Back Then Premium Photo Revealing the secret snapshots of the princes' true selves in their early childhood Ano Koro no Oujisama x Konomi Takeshi Marui Bunta, Age 7 The first "Anopuri" that was included in volume 2 of the perfect edition gained reader popularity super quickly. I feel that Konomi-sensei must be having a great time drawing these too, but how is it really? Konomi: Since I usually try not to draw things that don't have anything to do with the story, drawing "Anopuri" is very fun. The comment board from the official site and the fan letters played a huge part. This time, I tried selecting characters that reflected what the readers said they wanted. So that means you chose Marui Bunta after hearing readers' requests? Konomi: That's right. Bunta's snapshot is from a meal scene from a time when he went on vacation with his family during the summer. Only a member of the anime CD unit "3 Guava Trio" formed by Bunta, Rokkaku's Aoi, and Hyoutei's Akutagawa would playfully blow bubbles in his guava juice like this. I thought this somewhat naughty atmosphere was very like Bunta. After all, the act of eating is one where we can get up close and personal with what someone's truly like. Hiyoshi Wakashi, Age 4 The angle that we see Hiyoshi from makes it look like this was taken by a hidden camera. Konomi: This is also from a time when he went out with his family. He couldn't help but notice the large and clanging bell at the shrine. He's looking up, in the middle of swinging the rope. I wonder what kind of wish he's making? Konomi: He's probably making some kind of gekokujou wish to a god. (laughs) His father, who is a Kobudo instructor, influences him greatly, so his desire to climb to the top and his battle spirit are always strong. Fuji Shuusuke Age 4, Fuji Yuuta Age 3 Lastly we have the Fuji brothers. The atmosphere here is sure different. Konomi: I wanted to make it a snapshot of the brothers sleeping together. And I also wanted to draw someone from Seigaku for "Anopuri". Since I thought it was probably time that readers got impatient with wondering whether or not someone from Seigaku would appear, I tried featuring one this time. It's amusing that Shuusuke and Yuuta's expressions are complete opposites. Konomi: The fact that Yuuta was crying wasn't because Shuusuke was being mean to him. Shuusuke got to listen to his favorite "Scary Fairytales" and fell asleep feeling content, but Yuuta listened to that and fell asleep crying and feeling scared. With them like this, if I added in speech bubbles next to their heads, Shuusuke would be a monster chasing after Yuuta, and Yuuta would be running away with all his might. At first, Yuuta was hugging the stuffed sheep. But because of the fairytale, he has a nightmare and lets go without knowing. By the way, "Scary Fairytales" isn't sold anywhere. Everyone, please don't go looking for it! (laughs) Behind the scene reminder A hidden purpose behind the completely drenched Oishi!? Oishi is drawn on the inside cover of the triple jacket. Konomi-sensei hopes that people will be reminded of the scene where Oishi gives it his all while practicing in the rain in Tenimyu, The Imperial Presence Hyoutei feat. Higa. Konomi-sensei's ambition For the fans, I wish to make "Anopuri" my life work!! Konomi-sensei mentions that he's enjoying discovering new sides of the characters in "Anopuri". The reason he's able to draw "Anopuri" is thanks to fan support. That's why, he'll continue drawing with feelings of gratitude. That's what he promised the fans. Category:Manga Volumes Category:Perfect Edition Category:Fanbooks